


Let's Be Friends

by NeonDomino



Series: Just Jamulus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Jamulus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: James winds Regulus up until Regulus snaps.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Just Jamulus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Let's Be Friends

* * *

"Go away Potter," Regulus mutters, crossing his arms. "I know Sirius asked you to keep me company so he can sneak off with Lupin, but I’m fine by myself."

"Look, maybe he was worried about you, but I'm here because I want to... wait. He's sneaking off with Remus? No, that's not what we're going to focus on right now. Regulus, you've got to start realising that we're trying to be your friends... if you'd just let us. Part of that is by calling me James, and calling the others by their first names too." James doesn’t leave, he just stays there, watching Regulus.

Regulus hesitates. He wants to be friends with them, he longs for the closeness they all share. It doesn't hurt that stupid Potter has adorable eyes. But Regulus is not going to be like his brother, sprouting weird poetry about someone's eyes, so he keeps that thought to himself.

"Go on. Call me James. You'll like it." James smiles and Regulus glares at him, hating that James Potter is so bloody good looking and has a stupid smile.

"It starts with a 'J', and then you add 'ames' and you're all set." James' smile widens like he knows he's getting to Regulus, and Regulus wonders if he’s doing this on purpose. 

James moves closer. "You try."

"Fuck off, or I'll..." Regulus trails off. What will he do?

"Yeah, you'll what?" James is smug now and Regulus wants to wipe the smug expression off his face. James is so close, with his stupid eyes and stupid lips and stupidness. So Regulus does the only thing his brain offers as a solution.

He grabs the front of Stupid Potter's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

* * *


End file.
